Free-to-play Prayer training
Prayer is regarded to be the most difficult skill to train in free-to-play due to the expense involved in purchasing large numbers of bones from the Grand Exchange, low experience rates and the high amount of clicking required to train the skill. Starting off The Restless Ghost provides you with 1,125 experience which allows a player to raise Prayer from level 1 to 9 upon completion. There are no requirements to begin this quest (although melee defensive armour is useful against the skeleton) and is strongly recommended for beginning players as it provides a fairly decent amount of experience points for relatively little effort. Bone Yard The Bone Yard in the Wilderness (directly north of Varrock) has many bones spawns with no killing required. Big bones also spawn here. Very few big bones spawn here (however, you can pick those up and sell them if you'd wish). The main attraction here is the abundance of regular bones. There are lots of them lying on the ground with a relatively good spawn rate. Requirements *Food (optional) - There are multiple level 20-25 skeletons in this area. Be sure to bring enough food to last for a while if you do not wish to fight them. *Armour - Due to the fact that this is the Wilderness, and that there are skeletons in this area, it is recommended that players wear armour they do not mind losing. *A weapon (optional) - If you choose to fight skeletons, you can also gain a decent amount of experience just from that, they also drop bones. Strategy There are multiple strategies you could use for this method. Any way works, whether one works better than the other, that's up for you to decide. Method one: #Run in and collect bones (without burying) #Run out and bury the bones in safety #Repeat Method two: #Fight skeletons to obtain their bones as well (a higher combat level would make this easier) #Bury all bones You can always find what works for yourself as well. Low-level areas Many low level areas consist of people killing monsters. People often do not pick up the bones which lie on the ground, therefore there is often an endless supply of free bones. Areas include: *Lumbridge Swamp *Chicken pens *Cow fields *Goblins (e.g. near the gate to Al Kharid) There are always more spots, but these are amongst the most common spots for people to be leaving loot on the ground. High-level areas Big bones are dropped by the following monsters in Free-to-play: *Hill giants *Moss giants *Ice giants *Ogresses Areas include: *Edgeville Dungeon *Varrock Sewer *Asgarnian Ice Dungeon *Crandor *Corsair Cove Dungeon Power-burying The best prayer experience rates for prayer in free-to-play are achieved by burying large numbers of bones bought from the Grand Exchange. This is an extremely click intensive and expensive method for training the skill, and therefore only recommend when not planning on becoming member later. If planning on buying membership later, it is recommended to sell bones, or for iron men to save up on bones before membership. Category:Training Guides Category:Free-to-play